The Stimulator
The Stimulator 'is a half-demon and half-human hybrid from the Holy Piercer universe. Obsessed with nothing but pleasure he is an antagonist in the main series as well as its spin-offs, first appearing in the erotic smut novel, ''The Sexy Sociopath. A sociopath only obsessed with feeling overwhelming amounts of physical pleasure, he rules many casinos and brothels all over the world. He is also a minor antagonist in the main graphic novel series. History The Sexy Sociopath The Stimulator was born as 'Lucian Shane '''in 1940s Seattle, Washington (USA), but when he was 8 he moved and was raised for the remainder of his childhood and teenage years somewhere in Las Vegas, Nevada. His mother is apparently The Conundrum, which explains his powers of seduction, while his father is one of the Archbishops of the Dark Diocese, Aspen Dogood. According to the Orange Coronet, he was conceived and born in one entire day, that day being January 25. His surname of "Shane" has unknown origins. As a teenager he sold drugs and often had sex with his classmates, male or female, he was an intelligent student as well and excelled, passing his full scholarship with flying colors, a GPA of 4.0, multiple awards including extra-curricular activities and a masters degree in Business Management, all at Harvard University. He was an expert in debauchery, and hid it incredibly well, slowly through the late 1960s he'd completely take control of the city of Las Vegas, and later on Nevada itself, having governors, news systems and more under his payroll. The novel's protagonist is Sylvia West, a journalist who didn't seem to conform with him and wanted to expose the truth, but unfortunately for her Lucian already had her in his grasp, manipulating all she could do, and had forces make sure she couldn't leave the state but not actually kill her. Slowly and slowly he would seduce her, eventually getting into an incredibly intense sexual relationship which makes up most of the book. By the end of it he kills her by making her overdose on a mesh of drugs he made specifically for that purpose, he then burns any of her findings and then masks her death as a suicide attempt to her family who was all the way back in Florida. Terror in Tennessee Lucian Shane would befriend Ennard Stein during the rise of the hateful Logan Crux, acting as the opposing side which would eventually plunge the United States into Civil War. A civil war which Lucian affectionately calls ''The Caroline War. Stimulate thy folds Lucian Shane begins the novel on a low note as it starts with the report that apparently, not all of Sylvia West's findings were destroyed, apparently she had a secret file stashed away in her PC somewhere in Ann Arbor, Michigan, the hometown of Aurora Kimberly, the sister-in-law of Lola Flames. Aurora herself would apparently gain access to her files through a secret found in her diary, and then releases the findings to the press in order to finally gain revenge on Lucian Shane. While Lucian's men were trying to kill off the controversy and politics in America was slowly going insane as the Caroline War continued, Lucian would no longer find any use for Ennard, so he drugs him and leaves his unconscious body somewhere in Guam, without any sort of money whatsoever in order to trap him. Lucian continued on his war, but soon his forces would face a crushing defeat in a certain battle against Logan Crux's forces, that particular battle is named ''Caroline's Beheading''''', and is the event where Lucian Shane is captured by Logan's men, and is tortured in one of their camps. Luckily for Lucian however, he would soon be saved by the Immanuelists, but after learning that they were there to basically kill him, he used the chaos of the Immanuelist raid to escape into the Arizona night. At midnight he would discover a portal which would lead him to The Plague Lands, here he would end up finding a legendary artifact known as The Staff of Light. Lucian's crimes would be gone into detail in a particular segment, it is revealed that Lucian has child molestation allegations, robberies, murders, fraud, corruption and outright crimes against humanity. By the end of the novel Lucian corners Logan in a Mormon's church somewhere in Hoback, Wyoming, and kill him, cementing his side's victory over Logan and his forces. Their victory is short lived however, with U.S. Army Tanks having surrounded the church from all sides, but Lucian ends up conjuring an enormous and powerful magnet which destroys all of the tanks instantly, as well as his own men via ripping the iron out of their blood through their flesh. Lucian would live to see another day, exhausted and injured. Holy Piercer: Unlimited Lucian would appear to be still alive by the time of Holy Piercer: Unlimited, seemingly in his prime, he is the main antagonist of the third volume, where he blackmails the main characters into smuggling some drugs into the country. He would soon survive a battle (or rather assault) from Jonathan Ostara, AKA The Unbelonging, but would finally end up going to jail, having been caught by the police, who knew he was still alive after all of these years. Lucian would break free however, thanks to the work of The Politician, who even up until now was still alive. Lucian would exact his revenge on the main characters, but would ultimately fail as they manage to find the Stairway to Heaven and escape Earth. At Volume 3's epilogue, he is visited by his father, Aspen Dogood, who is apparently a member of Purgatory's Secret Police (and is on the hunt for Mictlan Diaz) and The Orange Coronet, they however come at a bad time, for Lucian was currently having sex with a girl, 16 years of age, that owes him money, and is only having sex with him to pay off her debt, not knowing that Lucian is planning to kill her afterward. His father would tell him that he received a prophecy from The Oracle of Uriel, that Lucian would end up thwarting his (Aspen's) plans in killing Mictlan Diaz, Lucian pleads with his father, on his knees, but Aspen doesn't have any of it as he mercilessly shoots his son in the forehead.Category:Males Category:Sexy Villains Category:Rapists Category:Pedophiles Category:Demons Category:Holy Piercer Character Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters